


Melt the Ice

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackouts, Boys In Love, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Making Love, Memory Loss, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In just a few short days, it seems everything that can go wrong does to poor Pete. Colin is all but jumping at the chance to let some light in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepineapplesamongus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplesamongus/gifts).



> Thank you so much Tyler (thepineapplesamongus) for this awesome prompt!!

Pete sighs. Partying all through the night before mixed with a hangover he just can't beat makes for a rough Sunday morning.

He's surprised not to find Colin sleeping soundly on the other side of his bed. What happened last night?

 

He walks into the bathroom and splashes his face with water. He meets his own gaze in the mirror and instantly notices the redness of his eyes and the dark circles beneath them. There's a little cut on his bottom lip, and what he could swear was a bruise forming on his cheekbone.

Again he asks himself, what happened last night?

 

Shower finished and clothes on, Pete drags his feet to the window. He squints out at the parking lot, but doesn't see his car.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and Colin's smiling face appears onscreen.

“Hey,” Pete groans, a small smile creeping across his face.

“Hey, lovebug! You feeling okay?” Colin asks sweetly, a touch of concern lacing his voice.

“No,” Pete says. “What happened last night? I look like I got in a fight and my car is gone.”

Colin sighs. “Yeah, well, you did sort of get in a fight.”

“What? What happened? And why can't I remember it?” Pete sits down on the couch and rubs his head.

“How far _can_ you remember?”

“I remember leaving the first bar we went to and going to the second one, but after that, it's all gone.”

“You must've blacked out... You drank a lot. Some guy tried to hit on me and you lost your shit. Punched him right in the nose. You think you look rough, you should've seen him.” Colin punctuates the sentence with a nervous laugh, but his heart isn't in it.

“Oh god, I must've looked like an asshole. I'm so sorry,” Pete says.

“It's okay. Anyway, after that, Beck and I got you home, and I took Beck home because he was almost as smashed as you were.”

“So where's my car?” Pete whines.

Colin exhales. “I think you left it parked by the first bar. Remember? We walked the few blocks to the other one.”

“Oh, yeah... I'm gonna go get it then.”

“Good plan. Text me if you need me. Love you!” Pete can hear Colin's smile through the phone, and it makes him smile, too.

“Love you more.”

 

Pete takes a cab to the street the bar is on. He sees his car still parked on the street, with two tickets and a broken front window.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

He approaches the car to find the entire dashboard console gone. The stereo, the navigation system, even the auxiliary cord was swiped.

He leans up against the car, angry and disappointed and too tired to do much about it. He turns to face the car and kicks the tire in frustration.

 

After dealing with the police and leaving a message to his insurance agent, Pete trudges home.

He kicks off his shoes, vexed and seeing red. He sends out a tweet about his car and throws his phone on his bed, collapsing next to it shortly after.

 

A nap and a half later, he rubs his eyes, wincing as he's reminded of his bruise. Pete picks up his phone and scrolls through his instagram.

_Perfect, the two least funny guys on the show._

_Fags._

_Colin and Pete, the robot and the stoner. Who'da thunk._

His latest photo, a picture of him and Colin at a party the week before, is littered with hate comments and negativity. Their relationship may not be public, but it certainly isn't hidden from the entire world, and as they tend to do, people have been speculating.

His stomach turns. He looks up at the heart-melting smile on Colin's face in the photo and sighs.

 

The next day brings work, and lots of it. Monday has the week's host meeting the cast and the writers pitching ideas to Lorne. Pete groans a little with every step toward his boss's office.

“Pete? Oh man, you look rough! That guy really got your eye, huh?” Beck says as he walks with Kyle through the hall.

“Damn, he's not kidding. You okay, bro?” Kyle adds.

“Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, I guess.” Pete's tone is flat and his eyes are dim.

Beck and Kyle share a look of concern, but Kyle shrugs and the two find their places behind the door to Lorne's office.

 

“Hey!” Colin beams, sneaking up behind Pete and giving him a quick squeeze. He nuzzles his head in the crook of Pete's neck and inhales deeply.

“Hey,” Pete returns dully.

Colin comes around to face him, face now shrouded by worry. “What's the matter?”

“I'm still pissed about the car,” he answers quickly.

Colin doesn't quite buy it, but Lorne looks ready to start the pitch meeting. He puts the conversation in the back of his mind for later.

 

Everyone has gone around to say what they're working on except for Pete and Chris Kelly, and when Lorne looks to Pete, he snaps out of his gloom for just long enough to realize he's got nothing.

Before he has the chance to answer, Colin pipes up.

“Oh, Pete actually helped me come up with my idea. We were going to work on it together.” He looks to Pete sweetly, and Pete eagerly catches the life raft that's been thrown his way.

“Yeah, that's right.”

“Figures _you'd_ be riding him,” someone mutters, and a laugh ripples through the room.

Pete bites his fist and storms out of the room.

 

“Hey, hey, hold on!” Colin pushes his way out of the office and puts a hand on Pete to stop him.

“What?” Pete snaps.

“I just- don't listen to them, they're stupid,” he stutters.

“It's not that,” Pete says under his breath.

“Then what's the matter, baby?” Colin asks as Pete turns to face him. He pouts slightly and widens his eyes in concern.

Pete melts a little, like ice in the sunshine of Colin's love. “It's just been such a shitty few days. It's like everything that can go wrong does.”

An idea comes to Colin's mind, and a small smile creeps across his face. “How about I take you home and make you feel better?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin makes it all better in the best way he can.   
> (Smut!)

The second Colin's door closes behind them, their lips are crashing together and Colin's hands are gripping Pete's waist.

They stumble down the hall to the bedroom. Pete's hand grips Colin's hair roughly as they hit the bed.

“Take your clothes off,” Colin pants.

“Subtle,” Pete chuckles. He undresses quickly, carelessly dropping his shorts and t shirt on the floor.

“Just lay back on the bed, okay? I'm gonna try my best to make you feel better,” Colin smirks.

“Okay,” Pete says, and lays back onto the pillow.

 

Colin slowly climbs up onto Pete, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him.

He kisses Pete slowly and deeply, gently parting his lips and brushing his tongue against Pete's.

Pete moans softly into Colin's mouth, and Colin's hands run up and down Pete's sides.

His skin is soft and warm, and so, so inviting; it takes all of Colin's self-control to keep the slow pace he's set and not ravish Pete right then.

 

Colin moves down to Pete's jawline, kissing softly along it and down to his neck. He takes a bit of skin in his mouth and bites gingerly, testing the waters.

When Pete groans, he bites harder.

 

Colin kisses down Pete's chest and pulls his boxers down, revealing his already hard cock.

He slowly takes it in his hand, pumping up and down and bending down to lick the tip.

Pete's hand rushes to Colin's hair the moment his lips touch his dick. Colin swirls his tongue around it slowly, licking his tongue down the shaft and sucking gently.

Pete grunts, “Fuck, Col...”

 

Colin begins to move faster, moving his mouth up and down around Pete's throbbing erection.

Pete whimpers loudly, begging for more.

“Colin, ah, oh god... Fuck, babe,” he pants. “Wait, wait, fuck me! Please, please fuck me. I want to come with you inside of me.”

Colin stops and looks up, smirking. “I can do that,” he purrs.

 

Pete pulls his shorts the rest of the way off, throwing them across the room.

Colin stumbles to the nightstand, trying to take his pants off with one hand and find their bottle of lube with the other.

While Colin is pulling his socks off, Pete is fingering himself in preparation.

He moans as he pushes his fingers into himself, eyes closed in pleasure. He opens them to find Colin staring, mouth agape.

Pete blushes.

“God, that's hot...” Colin breathes. He climbs up onto the bed, sitting between Pete's legs. “Keep going.”

He watches Pete continue to finger himself, enraptured and extremely turned on. Eventually, he can't take it anymore and leans down to kiss Pete, shoving his tongue into Pete's mouth.

Colin applies some lube, shivering in anticipation, and pushes himself into Pete.

Pete shudders, vocalizing loudly. “Ah, babe, yes...”

Colin thrusts slowly, closing his eyes and pushing Pete's thighs back to move in deeper.

He bites his lip, growling, “Fuck... You like that, baby? You like that?”

“Yes, oh god yes, I like it!” Pete cries.

Colin wraps a hand around Pete's cock and begins stroking him again, and Pete grips the sheets.

He thinks he's going to bite a hole right through his lip. Colin knows just how to drive him wild.

 

Colin moves a little faster now, and Pete can feel his climax approaching.

Pete whimpers as he gets closer and closer to the edge, and Colin leans down to kiss him. He keeps stroking and thrusting, and just as their tongues meet, Pete feels the electric fire rush through his veins as he booms into orgasm.

He moans loudly into Colin's mouth.

 

Another minute of thrusting and Colin is near his edge. He bites Pete's bottom lip, causing him to cry out.

“I'm gonna come, oh god, Pete...” he growls, and with one more buck of his hips, he finishes into Pete.

 

They stay there, a panting mess of tangled limbs, for a moment, and then Colin rolls off of Pete.

Pete immediately scoots closer to Colin, nuzzling his head into his neck.

“I love you,” he says, still trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” Colin whispers. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Much better.”

 


End file.
